memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Romulan
"Romulans are treacherous, deceitful!" -- Worf. The Romulans are a vulcanoid species that live in the Beta Quadrant. They founded and rule the Romulan Star Empire. For a list of Romulans see Category:Romulans Physiology Being descended from Vulcans, Romulans have pointed ears, eyebrows that are arched and upswept, a heart located where a Human liver is present and copper-based green blood. As such, they possess many similarities with only small differences separating the two species. One of these noted differences is the present of only a vestigial inner eyelid as the Romulans no longer live under a bright sun. As such, the inner eyelid no longer possessed a function and became vestigial though a small number of newly born Romulans do possess an additional lid. Romulan geneticists, however, believe that within another few centuries, the genes that produce the inner eyelid would be bred out. Furthermore, due to the deceased gravity on Romulan worlds compared to Vulcan, the Romulans have lost the greater strength as well asendurance of their Vulcan cousins. (The Way of D'Era: The Romulans) A Romulan possesses greater strength compared to a Human of similar height and weight. This is attributed to the greater muscle mass and increased bone density of their bodies. (TNG novel: The Romulan Prize) Most Romulans have two brow ridges above the bridge of their nose, forming a V-shape on the forehead. A minority of Romulans lack the ridges, making them outwardly indistinguishable from Vulcans. Whilst being direct decedents of the Vulcans the Romulans haven't exhibited the physical strength and telepathic abilities common in Vulcans, this is possibly because the Romulans do not share the Vulcans mental discipline. Physiologically speaking, the Romulans have a much faster heart rate then humans, at an average rate of 240 beats per minute (''TLE'' novel: Serpents Among the Ruins). Finally, the Romulan lifespan is noted to be still prodigious and its not uncommon for certain members of the species to pass two centuries of age. (The Way of D'Era: The Romulans) Telepathy Romulans do not demonstrate the telepathic traits that their Vulcan cousins possess though it has been hypothesized and speculated that the gene that allows the abilities does surface on the rare occasion among Romulans. (TOS novel: Captain's Blood) * Vulcan's Soul Exiles states that the followers of Surak, who possessed the telepathic abilities among their kind, were banished to Remus while the others were killed on the journey across space. This could primarily explain why the telepathic traits of the Vulcan travellers did not get inherited by the Romulans Medical Conditions *LV-132 *Myrruthesia *Tuvan Syndrome *Terothka virus Splinter Species *Chalchaj 'qmey *Reman History The Romulan originate from the planet Vulcan where they were one of many warring factions on the violent world. After the Vulcan race adopted the beliefs and doctrines of Surak the Romulans departed to find a world of their own in deference of the Vulcan culture. They found the world Romulus and founded the Romulan Star Empire. Food and Drink *Romulan ale *Carallun *Kali-fal *Jumbo Romulan mollusk *Osol twist *Viinerine Culture Beliefs, Religion and Mythology Romulans believe in the Way of D'era which dictates that they are destined to rule the galaxy and is perhaps the source of their arrogant views as well as their belief in their own superiority. It comes from the teachings of Tellus who stated that their people were the children of the Vhorani who made the Vulcan race to become their inheritors to a great destiny of controlling the galaxy. Therefore, under these teachings, all other races were inferior to the Romulan people. This also became the source of the Romulan concept of honor which differs greatly compared to the Klingons for it was not a warrior-like concept but a reflection of the accomplishments made by the individual on a family, personal and imperial level. (Unicorn Games RPG: The Way of D'Era: The Romulan Star Empire) Romulan myths stated that their race was forged in Vorta Vor. (TOS movie: The Final Frontier) Known as the Wellspring of Creation where the ancient Vhorani created their race. Another concept that is viewed religiously by certain Romulans is a belief in the Elements which they believe embody the universe itself. (TOS novel: My Enemy, My Ally) Interestingly, the Romulan have their own concept of a mythical creature that would die in fire and be reborn such as the Pheonix of Earth myths. It was known as Alth'Indor in the Romulan language. (DS9'' novel: Millennium The War of the Prophets) Marriage, Children and Family Life (Unicorn Games: The Way of D'Era: The Romulan Star Empire) Within Romulan society, there exists the family structure known as the House who are an extended family of nobles who sit in the Imperial Romulan Senate. The leader of the House tend to manevuer its members to positions of power and authority in order to enhance the Houses power, prestige and wealth. Houses can be divided and merged which can lead to new Houses forming or old Houses being destroyed. (TOS video game: Starfleet Command) Psychology, Society and Interactions with Others Romulans are known to fear disgrace over death. (TAS episode: The Practical Joker) This was one of the reasons why Romulan parents were known to kill offspring who possessed any form of birth defect as they would be a waste of resources as well as a burden on the family. (TNG episode: The Enemy) Part of Romulan behavior was influenced by the belief in D'Era which stated that they were the caretakers of the universe. Part of their races belief that they are a superior form of life and destined to rule the galaxy stems from the fact that the early Romulans, once they settled on their new home world, encountered very few alien races and tended to believe that they were the only advanced race in existence. (TOS video game: Starfleet Command) Among the Romulan people, the race developed the concept of Final Honor which was something that requires a Romulan to sacrifice their life to prevent them from being captured or for their honor being taken from them. (TOS novel: Vulcan's Soul Epiphany) Romulans tend to consider themselves, as well as their distant Vulcan brethren, as superior to other races. (TOS video game: Starfleet Command II) However, this being said, the Romulans also consider the Vulcans to have strayed away from the warrior teachings of D'Era and have abandoned their destiny that was given to them by the Vhorani. (Last Unicorn RPG: he Way of D'Era: The Romulan Star Empire) The Romulans possess a caste based society with a high caste given more respect due to the nature of their birth. (TNG novel: The Romulan Prize) The Reman species, being an offshoot of the Romulans, are considered an undesirable caste within Romulan society. (TNG movie: Star Trek X: Nemesis) Romulans are also known to make use of slaves. (TNG novel: The Romulan Prize) Games *D'elo *Trayatik *Khariat *latrunculo Rituals *Eitreih'hveinn Images Image:Nanclus.jpg|Ambassador Nanclus Image:Hiren.jpg|Praetor Hiren Image:TalAura.jpg|Senator Tal'Aura Image:Valdore.jpg|Admiral Valdore Image:Donatra.jpg|Commander Donatra Image:Neral.jpg|Praetor Neral Image:Vreenak.jpg|Merken Vreenak External Link * Category:Species Category:Beta Quadrant Species